Twelve Plus Four Equals
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: What would happen if the twelve post scratch trolls weren't the only ones with a session. What if there were four other trolls who did their own session? Kanika, Aemeon, Afriek, and Aolin start their own session after reconsidering their rejection of Sollux's offer. What will happen? Will they even have time to lend a helping hand without killing one another first? OC x OC.
1. Oc Forms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

This first chapter will just be a little information thing for you guys to see each of the OC's info.

Name: Kanika Abiska

Gender: Female.

Blood Color: Purple.

Lusus: Leopard Mom

Interests: Medieval Music, Medieval Art, Old Computer Games, Horror Novels, and Rock Music.

Trollianhandle: tenseChatterbox

Quirk: Replaces S $

Strife Specibus: Axekind Specibus

God Tier: Thief of Rage

Your Land: Land of Pulse and Mortality

Whether you dream on Derse or Prospit: Prospit.

Consorts: Purple Sirens

Denisen: Nyx

Name: Aemeon Armant

Gender: Female.

Blood Color: Violet.

Lusus: Beaver dad.

Interests: Frogs, oragami, whales, space opera, and squid.

Trollianhandle: clumsyAddict

Quirk: Replace I, with |

Strife Specibus: Daggerkind

God Tier: Heir of Hope

Your Land: Land of Spires and Peace.

Whether you dream on Derse or Prospit: Prospit.

Consorts: Purple Frogs.

Denizen: Abraxas.

Name: Efriek Cybele.

Gender: Female

Blood color: Jade.

Lusus: Papa Locust.

Interests: Documentaries, History, Psychology, Alchemy, and Science Fiction Novels.

Trollianhandle: gloriousAlchemist

Quirk: Types sarcastically with perfect grammar. Reolaces O, with []

Strife Specibus: Swordkind specibus.

God Tier: Mage of Time.

Land: Land of Tempo and Pattern.

Whether you dream on Pospit or Derse: Derse.

Consorts: Purple newts.

Denizen: Hephaestus.

Name: Aolinn Aissil

Gender: Male.

Blood Color: Cerulean.

Lusus: Father Turtle.

Interests: Gothic literature, musicals, snakes, puns, and old castles.

Trollianhandle: annoyedGrapher

Quirk: Unlike Vriska he doesn't replace B's with 8's but he does use the eight pupil emoticon and he stretches out his words sometimes, especially when mocking his future Kismesis. He always types ::::) before each message right after his chum name.

Strife Specibus: Polekind Specibus.

God Tier: Rogue of Doom.

Land: Land of Pain and Rust.

Whether you dream in Prospit or Derse: Derse.


	2. Feeding problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.  
**

A tall female troll with long black hair and purple eyes groaned as she climbed out of her recuperacoon, being sure to avoid bumping her horns against the side of it in the process. It wasn't exactly difficult to avoid bumping her horns against things but if she wasn't careful it did happen due to the fact that her horns pointed away from her forehead a few inches away from it and then went up a few more inches.

She stretched tiredly and glanced around her room. There were various different computer games, most of them in black and white context, and horror novels scattered everywhere. All over her walls were different pieces of artwork that would scare a wriggler. They had various different...medieval things on them.

The moment she turned on her computer she was greeted with the sound of one of her favorite songs blasting into her ears. The song came to an abrupt halt when the familiar chime sounded in her ears, signalling that she had someone trolling her.

"Please don't let it be Aissil." She muttered under her breath as she sat down on her chair at her desk and grinned wide when she saw it was quite possibly her best friend, Aemeon.

**-clumsyAddict (CA) began trolling tenseChatterbox (TC)-**

**CA: Kan|ka?**

**CA: You there?**

**TC: I'm here!**

**TC: Don't worry.**

**CA: Good.**

**CA: Remember a couple of days ago | |ntroduced you to Sollux Captor?**

**TC: Oh god, Captor.**

**CA: Yes.**

**CA: Well, he has just sent me a server and cl|ent copy for th|s game he wants us to play.**

**CA: He says that some of h|s friends are be|ng unreasonable so | told h|m | would have to th|nk |t over and talk to you about it f|rst.**

**CA: But |'ll probably play |t.**

**TC: Fuck you.**

**CA: Pardon?**

**TC: You're gonna play thi$ dumb game ju$t becau$e $ome a$$hole a$ked you to?**

**CA: No.**

**CA: As usual |t would appear that you weren't l|sten|ng.**

**TC: I wa$ li$tening ju$t fine!**

**CA: Then you should know that | sa|d | was _th|nk|ng _about |t.**

**TC: Well why doe$ he even need u$ to play with him?**

**CA: We would not be |n the same sess|on.**

**CA: We would be start|ng our own sess|on.**

**CA: And as such we would need at least four players.**

**TC: Oh no.**

**TC: No!**

**TC: I downright refu$e!**

**TC: I'm not going to a$k hi for you!**

**CA: Kanika.**

**-tenseChatterbox (TC) ceased trolling clumsyAddict (CA)- **

"No way in any sort of _motherfucking _hell am I going to talk to that asshole!" She snapped as she stormed out of her room and along the sandy beach nearby.

I think some explanations are in order. My name is Kanika Abiska. I live down right near the ocean. I am a highblood, the highest blood a landweller can have and I hate it. I live near the ocean with my Lusus, Leopard Mom! There is one other troll that lives near here. Gamzee Makara. He is also a highblood. Speaking of which there he is now!

Kanika continued her rage as she stormed on down the beach, hands curled into fists as she started to punch the sand earning a confused look from Gamzee.

"Hey there, motherfucker. What all in motherfucking got your grill on?" He questioned.

"Stupid Aemeon! Wants me to talk to retarded Aissil! Pffft! Like I'd ever risk that again! Please!" She continued to punch the ground in anger.

"So, uh, your all up and mad about your motherfucking kismesis?"

"He's not my kismesis." She said as she calmly sat down on the ground. "There are zero black feelings there, just good old fashioned hate for him." Gamzee laughed.

"That's cool, motherfucker." He seemed to suddenly get an idea. "Why don't you all and get your motherfucking nap on, motherfucker?"

"My...nap on?"

"Yeah, bro. Just slam a faygo and all your problems will be washed away. Like, motherfucking miracles, yo." Kanika smiled brightly.

"Sorry, Gam. Stupid Aemeon wants me to play some game with her and she will be so fucking pissed if I go and get high on er'." Gamzee.

"That's cool, sis. I understand." She grinned at him before she made her way back down towards the ocean, a ax in her hand. The ax had a silver blade with blood red out line and a black handle with some sort of purple sign on it. "Uh...erm..." She narrowed her eyes in confusion before she brought the ax up to try and catch something in the water for her lusus.

"Don't you _even _think about it, Kanika!" Aemeon said sternly as she hopped out of the water.

"What?" Kanika questioned as she whistled innocently.

"Kanika! You could hit someone!"

"That was kinda what I was aiming for."

Aemeon sighed before she pulled out a dagger and hopped into the water. She came out a moment later with some already dead lusus. "I found them a while ago thought I'd give rm' to you for your lusus before you try something like _this_!" Kanika smiled.

"Aw! Thanks Aemeon!" She said as she hugged her.

"Mhm. You and your mood swings. Hurry up and go feed that thing before it eats your room again."

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't longer but this seemed like a pretty goof place to end it. :) Next chapter should be up soon.  
**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	3. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
